neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Celes
|image = CelesteLundeberg.png|gender = Female|hair color = Black|eye color = Red|label = The Gambling Queen|episode count = 18|sexuality=Pansexual|tt team = The Perfect Plastics|de team = Radical Mongooses|tt = episode 7 |de eliminated = Double Down & Take the Crown|tt place = 7th|de place = 4th|relationship = Anjana|friends = Andrew, Lucas|enemies = Andrew, Blaineley, Gretchen, Harry, Hiyoko, Hollywood, Megan, Ryuji, Tiffany}} Celestia Ludenberg, or Celes for short, was contestant on The Travel as a member of the Perfect Plastics. She returned as a contestant for Drama Express as a member of the Radical Mongooses. Personality The Travel and Drama Express were always ways to find her name known by everybody in the world and by achieving a wealthy life with the prize money together with her gains in order to fulfill her dreams. Celes while not evil person in heart, she's far from being a good person as demonstrated on the second season where she nearly killed some of the contestants or tried to injure them to the point of winning the season in a way or another, normally she speaks using an accent that remembers royal people, however she has a dark secret that she want to never be remembered by all costs necessary and when the challenges it's the best you get out of her way or she will make you get out of her, in one way or another. While she was on The Travel, she tried to know best her team which made her frustrated at the time making only a good relationship that would later turn into love with fellow contestant Anjana. She also had a big rivalry with Tiffany because of the fact she interrupted her during the challenges many times that resulted into both having grudge and insulting each other's abilities during the challenge, it's also revealed on Drama Express that Tiffany was responsible for Celes's elimination which resulted into Celes nearly having a breakdown. During Drama Express, she debuted in Dunkin' Dummies still showing a great rivalry with fellow competitors Jones, Tiffany and Andrew and revealed to everyone she now had a relationship with Anjana. The motives behind her return at first seems to spent more time with love and while it's part of her greed to compete and gain the money but also the desire to extract revenge on Tiffany for what happened during The Travel was other of her motives to participate. Celes during that season demonstrated a more malefic and manipulative personality, resorting to most of the time make her threats afraid of her or using certain knowledge about the contestants to manipulate them at her service, this is especially noticed on Andrew because of their backstory and them faking everything was fine with her poker face especially in front of Anjana. Drama Express Debuting on Dunkin' Dummies, she appeared to surprise the fellow competitors and joined the cast when the teams were going to be formed during the time of their creations being chosen as a member of the Radical Mongooses. During the challenge, she continued her rivalry with Andrew, Jones and Tiffany because of the past season constantly taunting them during the challenge and with a bit of luck, she managed to win the challenge to her team on the last ball. While she was talking with team specially Anjana, she felt a lot discomfort around Harry because of his comments. In Cold as Ice Hockey, she still feeling a lot uncomfortable around Harry's constant commentaries especially when she interacted with Anjana which resulted with them having a good conversation and starting to respect each other more as time passed which resulted with being more friendly towards each other. During the challenge, she failed on playing the hockey game and was even hit by Melanie during the game which resulted with her watching the rest of it and consequently watching her team lose resulting in the elimination of Nabae. In Question Dorks, she decides that's time to start her game plan into action trying to slowly control the team being severely opposed by Ryuji. During the challenge she would fail to answer and was pissed because thought Topher had no culture because she think the answer was correct, her team would lose again because of their performance and during the elimination she talked with Harry and Anjana to them eliminate Ryuji, which would be successful if Topher didn't save him, her frustration would later become even greater by the fact a new contestant was introduced in their team, Hiyoko. In Shrimply Amazing, she constantly discussed with Hiyoko because of the many insults she had to hear from the new member which made her pissed to the point of the girls fighting later on the episode, however thanks to a lucky turn of events Hiyoko became friends with Anjana later on which would benefit Celes in her plans of voting using now her girlfriend to influence the new member of the team. But it's wasn't necessary since this time they actually manage to win the challenge and dodge elimination, her actions, however, are starting to being caught by her teammates especially her beloved Anjana. In Phantom of the Gemmies, again she faced many insults by the hands of Hiyoko and realized that because of her, she was starting to lose a little the influence with Anjana but didn't care about that much since she thought the focus on the game wouldn't hurt their relationship as she continued to maintain her attitude, during the challenge Ryuji made constantly snarky comments towards her and she manage to irritate Megan. While her team lost the challenge, she was satisfied with the outcome because she finally managed to get rid of the loose end that was Ryuji by using Harry, Anjana and Hiyoko to her favor. During an extra scene, it's revealed that Andrew and Celes actually had a backstory together in the past which she used to start manipulating him and control both teams' movements and consequently establish her game plan. In South of the Drama, she felt a lot more comfortable with a the threat of someone revealing her plan already gone and start to work with Anjana and Hiyoko's friendly relationship trying to control both sides to her while she had Andrew trying to getting alliance members in form of Lucas on the other side to control the votes. When they reached the challenge, she laughed at Jones's misery because of his hair and constantly reminded Andrew on how she could control him so easily just by giving him a fake comfort smile which would later be noticed by Anjana and Tiffany. During the challenge, she decided to have a talk with Hiyoko and threatened to make the girl's life miserable if she didn't start to cooperate with her, which made her teammate agree. Before the elimination, she instructed to Andrew vote Jones in order to help on the elimination which in the end worked out perfectly with Jones being eliminated out of the game. In Peaks and Freaks, Celes realized that Megan was trying to take charge of the team which would create problems and interfered Megan any times when she was together with the team. During the first part of the challenge, she was separate from her team by a trap and was followed by a lion during a long time until she's finally saved by Anjana, before they manage to escape the pyramid, however, Celes find herself in another bind being mummified by disaster with a few bandages and a stair which made the girl being carried the entire way by Anjana until they finally escaped the pyramid. Andrew laughed at Celes's misery and she showed to him what would happen to him if he continued, which made him shut up about it. Thanks to all the frustration during the challenge she was pissed to the point off ignoring the state of her clothes and manage to win the challenge with her team making the Cobras facing the elimination again. In Sinking Ships, Celes seems very confident of her game now that she was on the merge since she had all the pieces to eliminate Tiffany now in place, but Andrew started to show resistance to her manipulation because of their backstory and Anjana was more suspicious than ever about Celes's actions, in the end, she doesn't win the immunity on the challenge because of Hiyoko and Megan's constant but enters on Anjana's ship and watch her win the challenge which satisfied her results, after the challenge ended she "accidentally" shot Lucas nearly doing a serious harm to him, which resulted with Celes and her talking to each other after the end of the challenge. After the conversation, Celes put her plan in action, manipulating Andrew (which was getting more immune), Hiyoko (Trying to get the girl into her side) and Harry (Which she had a good bond) to eliminate Megan and remove another threat of the game. In Lies,Cries and One Big Tie, Celes used the time to refuel to not only make her influence more prominent but to re-establish control over Andrew's actions which would later backfire on her during the challenge, while the challenge was happening Celes decide to eliminate Tiffany at all costs making a snake biting the girl and making her fall to the river, after she finished the challenge, she faked concern about the situation and alerted Topher and the contestants of what was happening, after Andrew's many accusations, Anjana decide to break up with Celes for good because of her constant actions on the season, she would later be on the bottom 3 during the votes but during the second voting would manage to escape elimination and watch Andrew and Tiffany's misery, however the tables turn when Andrew sacrifices himself and leaves a last message to Celes before he leaves making Celes losing her composure and consequently making her breakdown. In Power Play, Celes demonstrate she was still in state of total loss because of the last episode's many events specially by the fact Anjana broke up with her and she still blaming Tiffany during the episode for the past events, thanks to that Celes is more than ever determined to win the challenge forgetting all moods during the eating challenge and winning the first part of it. After she gained the drill for the second part of the challenge, she tried to kill Tiffany twice with the drill one before and one after the challenge, with both being interrupted by her fellow contestants (specially Anjana), she then focus on the challenge and wins thanks to the enormous advantage and then returned to the hunt she would be stopped again. During the votes, she decides to eliminate Harry and succeeds on this making Hiyoko angry and consequently result on her losing her last allies on the competition. In Double Down & Take the Crown, Celes manage to gain her composure back but still playing the game to win, after Topher announced the challenge, she was left behind by the other contestants which decide to take the train, however Celes manage to enter it before she was truly left behind, she then would enter the train and grab an emergency axe to use as her weapon to knock out Lucas and scare Hiyoko in order to she find out where Tiffany and Anjana were hiding, after that she manages to lock them inside while she confronts Lucas until they the train finally stop, she manages to survive the first part of the race and have her vengeance over Tiffany since she's eliminated, she still try hard on the second part of the challenge especially trying to eliminate Lucas and Hiyoko but fails and is finally eliminated out of the competition, as she starts to break down again, the other contestants (Anjana and Andrew especially) finally make her realize the mistakes, she had done during the game and asks for forgiveness for all her acts. As all problems are solved Anjana finally manages to propose to Celes after all the discord she caused and, of course, she accepts it her true love's proposal. In Final 3 in Hawaii after she asks the finalists her question, she decides her vote and awaits for the results, she also does a few snarky comments because of Ryuji and Richard's questions during the finale. Even with the revelation that Lucas won the season, she was still happy with the results and congratulate him and congratulates Anjana for her incredible performance until they gave their last kiss of the season and got married to her after the end of the season. Category:Contestants Category:Drama Express contestants Category:Females Category:Radical Mongooses Category:Main antagonists